herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Blazers
The Blazers is a team of champs who are originally appeared in Karate Blazers, but only both Glen and Gill can consist. In Aero Fighters 3 (a.k.a. Sonic Wings 3), this team also features a new member named Glenda and they ride along their World War II-era plane, P-61 Black Widow. Notable members Glen Glen is an African American wrestler with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is extremely muscular and apparently never wears a shirt. In Karate Blazers, he wears orange pants, but he wears dark green in Aero Fighters/''Sonic Wings'' series. In Karate Blazers, Glen's personality is much the same as it will be in later Sonic Wings/Aero Fighters games: he is cocky and seems immensely proud of his physique. For his special attack, he pounds his fist on the ground, sending out a shock-wave to damage the enemy. Gill Gill is an American fighter with shaggy blond hair and green eyes. He always wears a headband-- green in Karate Blazers and red in Sonic Wings. Gill dresses in a red sleeveless vest over a white shirt, and he wears a necklace in Sonic Wings. He is less muscular than Glen, with a more slender figure. In Karate Blazers, Gill is rather more serious here in his first appearance than he seems in later games; he also looks older than his 23 years in Sonic Wings 3. His powerful special attack consists of him cartwheeling in a ring of energy. Glenda Although the other Blazers Glen and Gill first appeared in Karate Blazers, Glenda makes her first appearance in Aero Fighters 3/''Sonic WIngs 3''. She is usually calm and composed, and she seems highly intelligent. She is of mixed race with light brown skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. She wears green overalls with no shirt in Sonic Wings 3, a black shirt and vest in both Sonic Wings Special and Sonic Wings Limited, and a white shirt with an orange vest shirt in Aero Fighters Assault (Sonic Wings Assault). Aero Fighters/Sonic Wings series In Aero Fighters 3 (Sonic Wings 3), Glen and Gill are searching for the kidnapped daughter of their fighting master, along with certain documents which were stolen at the same time. They have apparently rented the P-61 the team flies; Glenda is the plane's owner and seems to be the one navigating and flying it. Glen is rather full of himself (despite the strategy guide's claim that he is reserved), and he appears to give orders to the other two Blazers. The guys claim that the stolen documents contain a homing device, and they relay its signals to Glenda in order for her to guide the plane. Nevertheless, they fail to find the missing girl; in their single-player ending, they question a soldier of the organization they've defeated (presumably Fata Morgana or the Hildroid). . . only to find out that they were pursuing the wrong evil organization all along. They don't seem to mind, though. The Blazers fight with Mecha-Keaton in two-player mode. They seem surprised at his appearance and aren't sure who he is at first, suggesting that they aren't actually members of Project Blue. Keaton likes to boast that as a robot, he doesn't show the Blazers' human weaknesses; however, the trio don't seem to envy his situation. After the final boss battle, Keaton's plane blows up, but he manages to escape by ejecting his head. The Blazers rescue him, but then their plane explodes too. In both Sonic Wings Special and Sonic Wings Limited, Glen and Gill appear if the player defeats Lar using Angela in single-player mode. Glen and Gill witness Angela's plane crashing, then Angela's clothes fall off to reveal that she's wearing a corset. The humiliated Angela beats up Glen and Gill for "peeking." Gallery Sw3blazersart.jpg|From Sonic Wings 3 strategy guide. Sw3glengilart.jpg|Gill and Glen artwork from Sonic Wings 3 strategy guide. Sw3glendaart.jpg|Glanda's artwork from Sonic Wings 3 strategy guide. Glendadesign.jpg|Glenda from Sonic Wings Assault strategy guide. Gld_a.gif|Glinda's mugshot from Aero Fighters Assault. Category:Partners in Training Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Wrestlers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Titular Category:Fighter Category:Teams